The Analysis Core (AnC) will play a critical role in the activities and productivity of the Michigan Center for Contextual Factors in Alzheimer's Disease (MCCFAD). Supporting MCFADD's three priority areas of: epidemiology, health economics, and culturally sensitive care as well as the long-term goal to advance ADRD- relevant social and behavioral science research in underserved and underrepresented communities while diversifying the research workforce dedicated to healthy aging, the AnC will ensure the highest possible impact of our Center's research and discoveries. Specifically, the AnC will ensure culturally sensitive and scientifically valid cognitive, functional, and psychosocial measurement approaches; and (2) oversee methods and analysis of both primary and secondary data for AD-RCMAR Scientists. Methodological sensitivity to cultural differences in cognitive testing and in the experience of ADRD is critical for valid and reliable investigations in ADRD disparities. In collaboration with the other cores, the AnC will link AD-RCMAR Scientists to appropriate data sets and mentor in state-of-the-art research methods. AnC focus on the use of cutting-edge analytic and data visualization techniques, as well as multiple and diverse racial/ethnic groups will lead to significant contributions to the field including the development and dissemination of: new and evaluation of existing cognitive, functional, and psychosocial measures; analytic and visualization code to examine and communicate within-group variability; automation code and templates to generate registry participant feedback reports; and methodological focused publications detailing steps used to ensure cultural sensitivity and validity of measures. Corresponding to these areas of importance, the AnC proposes three Specific Aims: Aim 1: Provide an enriched environment to ensure culturally sensitive and scientifically valid measurement approaches; Aim 2: Emphasize mentoring in state-of-the-art methods and analysis: person and variable centered approaches; Aim 3: Disseminate scientific information regarding novel methodological developments, measurement approaches, and new data resources produced. The AnC will ensure thoughtful and thorough methodological approaches and provide consultations at every stage of Center-wide and AD-RCMAR Scientist projects. Moreover, they will work closely with the Research and Education Core (REC) and Community Liaison and Recruitment Core (CLRC) to assist, mentor and support AD-RCMAR Scientists to become independent investigators in ADRD- related research by providing an enriched learning environment to increase their analytic and research skills. With our multi-disciplinary and highly experienced AnC leadership team and Center faculty, the AnC is exceptionally well-equipped to ensure that the MCCFAD makes seminal contributions to innovative ADRD disparities research across the region and nationally.